Personal computers are becoming more commonplace at work and at home. As people become more dependent on their computers, they are using them for longer periods of time. Several different repetitive stress type injuries, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and eye fatigue, have become more prevalent due to the increased computer use. Manufacturers of desktop computers have taken some steps to alleviate these repetitive stress type injuries by incorporating ergonomic factors into the design of their products.
However, the small size and need for portability of the notebook computer have prevented notebook computers from incorporating many of the ergonomic factors now found in some desktop computers. While some notebook computer manufacturers have attempted to implement some ergonomic designs, such as a split keyboard, the acceptance by consumers has been minimal due to the perceived diminishment of the "ruggedness" required for portable products.
As the display technology and processor speeds of notebook computers approach that of desktop computers, more people are turning to notebook computers as their only computer devices. The expectation of such users is full desktop PC performance by the notebook computer both at their desk (typically using a docking station) and "on the road." Due to power and heat considerations, new processor technology limits the ability of notebook computers to operate at full speed when not mounted in a docking station that provides additional power and cooling. Further, portable display technology has essentially achieved parity with desktop monitors. As the price for these displays declines, more people will purchase notebook computers that incorporate them. To make effective use of these larger displays without causing long term injury requires that ergonomic factors be incorporated into notebook computers to reduce repetitive stress type injuries.